Nuit Blanche
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: Nuit Blanche ou La Couleur du Diable ... Reituki. ... Que feriez vous si l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond vous étreignait? ce N'est PAS une deathfic
1. Chapter 1

**Titre complet : **Nuit Blanche (ou La Couleur du Diable)  
**Auteur : **Kitsune Yaoiphile  
**Genre : **OS découpé en chapitres (courts, donc). Horror fic (j'essaierais.)... Drame, voire tragédie, mais y'a pas de mort é_è  
**Source :** the GazettE  
**Disclamer : **Ils me semblent qu'ils ne sont pas à mon voisin.  
**Pairing :** Reita x Ruki (seuls! Vous pouvez m'applaudir pour l'effort XD)  
**Note : **La fic est presque terminée au niveau de l'écriture. Au pire (et je dis bien -au pire-), elle sera terminée vendredi. Normalement demain, mais comme je me tape une migraine faramineuse ces derniers jours...

* * *

**Chapitre un : Dénonce la couleur.**

Un coude sur la table, secoué par les mouvements de la main qui le prolongeait, un stylo s'y trouvant prisonnier. La tête blonde de leur propriétaire était soutenue par le poignet gauche. Les paupières encore maquillées d'un noir qui s'étalait un peu luttaient pour obtenir le droit de se refermer, tandis que l'esprit se battait pour qu'elles restent levées.

Et il écrivait, le garçon.

Il écrivait, il écrivait, il écrivait…

Sa tête aux cheveux décolorés ignorait jusqu'au nombre de lignes que l'encre de son stylo noircissait. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit pleine.

Pleine de quoi… Le contenu importait peu.

Juste que le noir devait dévaster cette blancheur imprimée, à l'aide d'une arme dont l'encre est seule munition.

« Reita… »

L'arme dérapa, et déchira le champ de bataille bicolore.

Un côté encore vierge de toute violation, un côté emplit de mots de désolation.

Il se sentait mal, ce jeune homme. Quelque chose en lui pressentait… Quoi, il l'ignorait. Mais c'était malin, c'était malsain, c'était… Comme la fin de son âme qui se cachait au fin fond de son corps, comme si elle avait peur d'être exposée.

« Excuse moi de t'avoir effrayé. » reprit la petite voix « J'étais juste venu te dire d'éviter de t'endormir là, comme on retourne aux dortoirs demain… Avec le voyage, tu vas être épuisé. Va te coucher, s'il te plaît… »

« -Je ne vais pas tarder… Laisse moi juste le temps de ranger.

-Oui… Oh, et… » Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte « Si tu as encore faim ou soif, ma mère t'a laissé de quoi te satisfaire, dans la cuisine.

-Elle est loin, ta cuisine. » soupira l'aîné.

Le cadet haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, Reita –Suzuki Akira, de son nom d'origine- sentit une ambiance lourde emplir la pièce, l'écrasant par la même de son imposante pression.

Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux d'argent, et il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Son petit ami avait raison, il était vraiment en état de fatigue certaine.  
Une sensation d'effacement, une sorte de torpeur, s'empara de son être ; et il lui sembla qu'il serait partit bien loin si cette adorable petite voix ne l'avait pas rappelé à lui.

« Reita… Reita… ? … Akira ! On va finir par être en retard ! »

En… retard ?

Difficilement, ses paupières se soulevèrent, offrant ses yeux fragiles à l'éclat du Soleil d'hiver. Il ne les rabaissa pas pour autant, par pur élan de masochisme.

« De… hein ? » Parvint-il à articuler

« -Bagages, trains, internats… ! T'as quand même pas oublié pendant la nuit ?! Je t'avais prévenu d'aller te coucher ! En plus, il est déjà dix heure, donc t'as six heures le temps de _tout_ préparer !

-T… Tout ?

-Oui, tout !... Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais faire ton sac à ta place ?! Allez, bouge ! »

Puis, avant de s'en retourner, le plus petit déposa un plateau qu'il avait laissé sur la commode, n'ajoutant rien. Reita lui sourit en guise de remerciement, bien que l'autre l'ignora complètement.

Oh, il savait bien que ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais par simple fierté du petit blond… Pour preuve qu'il tenait à lui, ce geste anodin ! Il aurait très bien pu le laisser dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure, et ainsi n'avoir rien de prêt pour le départ.

Le must dans l'histoire, c'était que, en plus, il avait eu le petit déjeuner au… bureau.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, déjà ?

Intrigué par ce soudain trou de mémoire, il se mit à farfouiller l'amas de feuilles toutes plus vierges les unes que les autres. Quant à l'unique stylo qui se trouvait là, l'encre avait séché à l'intérieur depuis bien longtemps.  
Le jeune homme marqua un arrêt, une sorte de malaise prenant le pas sur sa curiosité.

Sans aucun signe avant coureur ou autre facteur, il frissonna violemment, ses longues mains se plaquant d'elles mêmes sur ses bras.

Un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce, une nouvelle angoisse.

Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il détestait ce bureau…

Non, même, il le haïssait. Déjà que la maison de son petit ami, en général, ne lui plaisait que trop peu, mais alors cette pièce… !

Il n'y était même jamais entré, refusant toujours les invitations de Ruki.

Rien que de passer dans le couloir le rebutait, c'était dire si il était mal à l'aise en ces lieux.

Il soupira à ces pensées, se convainquant que mieux qu'il pouvait qu'il ne s'agissait que de foutaises.

Bon, après, l'auto-persuasion n'était pas son fort non plus. Bien qu'il avait comme conviction d'être comme Saint Thomas et un bon nombre d'hommes bien terre à terre… Il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait !

Alors à cause de quoi se justifiait-il par celle-ci ? Il n'avait strictement rien vu d'anormal, seulement constaté qu'il était étrange qu'il se trouvât dans cette pièce…

Ses épaules se haussèrent pour lui-même, et ses doigts attrapèrent le mug encore chaud de thé sombre. N'osant pas pour autant regarder autour de lui, son regard se centra sur la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce.

Celle-ci se trouvait juste au dessus du bureau, le meuble étant collé au même mur. De ce fait, le large rebord servait d'étagère. Un vieux livre qui portait sur les bases fondamentales de la littérature classique japonaise, sa couverture de cuir brun aux lettres dorés recouverte par une épaisse couche de poussière grise et, visiblement, à l'aise. Une lointaine toile d'araignée pendait encore à sa conséquente épaisseur, le reliant à une paire de ciseaux de fer rouillé.

D'ailleurs, cette chère compagne grisâtre semblait s'attacher plus facilement aux traces rougeâtres formées par le temps sur les lames.  
Agrémentant ce tableau aux tons un peu blafards, une lampe de bureau verte soutenait tant bien que mal sa tête vide de toute ampoule, au poids de la poussière qui s'étalait sur sa couleur.

Mais, étrangement, cette dernière ressortait toujours autant.

Et Reita ne l'aimait pas.

Autant lui détestait le vert, autant son petit ami avait fait faire sa chambre en ces tons, pour son plus grand malheur.

Enfin, dans le noir, lorsqu'ils dormaient, il ne le voyait plus.

Seulement, quand ils faisaient l'amour, ça le perturbait plus que de raison, l'absorbant complètement dans une crainte qui n'avait pas de nom.

D'ailleurs, Ruki avait fini par se rendre compte du problème… Lui proposant carrément un jour, de but en blanc, d'utiliser le salon ou la chambre de ses parents. Et si l'on retirait le côté non civilisé de la proposition, elle devenait très attrayante, donc aussi vite adoptée.

Des petits coups successifs contre la porte le sortirent de ses réflexions sur le givre étincelant qui collait à la vitre, ainsi que son nez de la tasse fumante.  


* * *

. : A Suivre :.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Je suis désolée pour le lemon! Il est pas terrible, mais j'ai mis trois heures à l'écrire, tellement je bloquais.  
Seulement je devais absolument le faire, parce que ça apporte quelques indices sur la fic  
D'ailleurs... Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Car quelques éléments requièrent une culture que l'on a pas forcément (chacun ses lectures ).  
Et j'ai pas fini, mais je devrais la terminer... dans pas longtemps u_u  


* * *

**Chapitre deux : Recherche ton toi**

Il repoussa en arrière le lourd siège de velours, qui aurait pu aisément trouver une place parmi les vestiges de Versailles. Debout, une vague de fourmis lui traversa les pieds, et il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'eux-mêmes en ne constatant que… personne.

Avait-il rêvé ?

Il s'avança dans le couloir, jetant un œil aux pièces annexes ou aux escaliers, mais il n'y trouva pas âme qui vive.

C'est donc en se répétant qu'il avait besoin de sommeil qu'il retourna dans le bureau pour terminer son petit déjeuner.

Tout en arpentant les couloirs privés de lumière naturelle, dans le sens inverse, Reita en vint à se demander pourquoi, dans le cas envisageable où l'on aurait vraiment toqué, qui que ce soit ici l'aurait fait. Après tout, les maîtres de maison n'allaient certainement pas s'en embarrasser, et encore moins le doberman enchaîné à une colonne de pierre dans la cour.

En dehors d'eux, il n'y avait jamais eu personne…

Conclusion de tout cela : ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination essorée.

Arrivé, il poussa la porte en abaissant la poignée, essayant brièvement de se souvenir s'il l'avait réellement fermée…

Non, parce qu'en attendant, il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir laissée grande ouverte.

Un courant d'air ? Mais il aurait entendu un claquement ! … Remarquez, cela pouvait expliquer ses innombrables frissons depuis tout à l'heure.

Seulement, à peine eût-il refermé derrière lui que de nouveaux coups se firent entendre. Reita se paralysa et décida finalement d'ignorer, regagnant son siège. Si quelqu'un voulait entrer, hé bien qu'il entre, au lieu de faire le petit plaisantin !

Sa pensée venait de se terminer que la poignée tourna, et la porte en suivit le mouvement. Encore un courant d'air, qui se trouvait derrière…

Le blond ne se demanda même pas comment il était possible que, dans ce cas, la serrure ait pu se désenclencher.

Ou plutôt, admettons qu'il préférait ne pas se poser la question. Durant tout le repas du corps, l'esprit lui maintenait vers l'arrière.

Et la porte resta ouverte sur le vide du couloir, sa légère brise glaciale qui le pénétrait jusqu'au os. Il se hâta de terminer sa boisson et prit le plateau entre les mains pour sortir de la pièce. Seulement, celui-ci lui échappa en même temps que son propre cri d'effroi. La tasse se brisa sur le sol, mélangeant la fin de son contenu aux miettes survivantes.

Mais le blond ne pensa même pas à les ramasser, bien trop occupé à calmer son cœur dont la vitesse avait triplé en moins d'une demi-seconde.

« Hé bien… Je te fais peur, maintenant ? »

Reita acquiesça vivement, incapable de modérer ses mouvements.

« Amusant… » rit l'autre, avant de se baisser pour arranger le parquet. Il émit une petite plainte, et son aîné reprit alors ses esprits, se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Tu t'es coupé. » constata-t-il en examinant ses petites mains.

« Hn… Mais ce n'est pas grave, allons plutôt faire ton sac. Je dirais à maman qu'il y a du bazar dans le bureau. »

Le plus grand sourit à l'air enfantin qu'avait son petit ami, et le suivi de bien près dans les couloirs qui lui semblait s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

Non, en fait... pas s'assombrir. Ils prenaient plutôt une sorte de teinte verte un peu étrange. Mais il s'agissait certainement de ses yeux qui replaçaient cette couleur si effrayante, un peu partout.

Les deux jeunes, après un parcours labyrinthique et interminable de parquet qui craque et de hauts murs qui narguent par leurs vieilles années, finirent par atterrir sur le haut lit à baldaquins du plus petit, dans sa chambre.

Et allez donc, encore du vert ! ronchonna intérieurement Reita.

« Un problème, mon bébé d'innocence ? »

Le dit 'bébé d'innocence' n'avait jamais compris l'origine de ce surnom qui, apparemment, était destiné à être affectif. C'était comme le fait que Takanori refusait d'être appelé 'mon ange'. D'ailleurs, ses propres parents ne l'avaient jamais appelé ainsi, dans ses souvenirs.

Même pas pour le chien…

Ils devaient avoir un problème avec ces créatures imaginaires à plumes.

Et puis… ça, aussi. Monsieur et Madame Matsumoto, à plusieurs reprises, lui avaient semblé craindre leur enfant. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela, mettant cette affaire sur le dos du gosse de riche auquel tout devait plaire, pour que l'on soit certain qu'il suive la voix que l'on espère secrètement.

« -…Aucun problème. Où est mon sac ?

-Ton sac… » réfléchit le second en posant un doigts sur ses lèvres, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière. « Oh, tu vas me gronder… »

« Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? » interrogea l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

Ruki croisa les bras devant lui, agrippant ses propres épaules avant d'adopter une moue fautive.

« Je l'avais mis à sécher dehors, avec le mien, mais… Tu sais, PiriPiri-Chan, il n'aime pas le gris, alors il en a tout fait tout plein de morceaux… »

Sur le coup, les yeux de Reita se firent soucoupes, avant de revenir à la normale, pour finalement apporter à ses traits un air désabusé.

PiriPiri-Chan, c'était le doberman.

Takanori, qui avait choisit ce nom.

Pourtant, croyez le ou non avec un nom pareil, mais ce chien n'avait strictement rien de mignon. Il montrait les crocs à tout le monde, sauf au plus jeune devant lequel il s'aplatissait littéralement.

Quand il ne faisait que montrer les crocs… grimaça le grand blond, se rappelant cette cicatrice sur la cheville qui l'avait conduit aux urgences, et le suivrait à vie.

« -Bon, allez ! Tu dois bien avoir un autre sac, non ?

-Oh, oui ! Mais…

-Mais ?

-Avant, Rei, je voudrais…

-…Je croyais qu'on avait pas le temps ? » ironisa l'aîné, voyant très bien où son cadet voulait en venir.

« Maiiiiis ! S'il te plaît ! »

Bon… Avec des yeux pareils, ce serait plus qu'un crime de refuser…

Il se mit face à son amant avant de prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes, ne le touchant pas plus. Il y allait doucement mais, visiblement, cela ne plu pas des masses au plus jeune qui l'attrapa par les épaules, le faisant s'allongea sur le lit sans douceur, avant de le chevaucher.

Un éclat vert passa dans son regard, alors qu'un air sadique de dessinait sur son visage. Ruki attaqua un nouveau baiser, mais bien plus violent cette fois ci.

Lui ne jouait pas tellement avec sa langue... mais surtout avec ses dents. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à aller chercher celle de Reita pour la lui mordre à sang, se délectant du sursaut de son petit ami sous lui, et de ce liquide au goût étrange, mélangé à la chaude salive.

Cependant, l'autre ne s'en plaignit pas plus. Il se laissa torturer de cette façon, sachant parfaitement bien que, de toute façon, une fois que Takanori avait décidé de partir comme ça, il était davantage risqué de lui demander de s'arrêter.

Puis… ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant, il fallait l'avouer. A chacun ses tendances masochistes.

Il sentit son T-shirt le quitter bientôt, ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements, alors que son cadet, lui, restait vêtu.

C'était comme ça… Le plus petit aimait le voir en tenue d'Adam.

Seulement, d'ordinaire, il patientait. Car Akira n'était jamais passif. Il fallait bien une première fois à tout, certes, mais là… C'était plus sur une impulsion qu'autre chose.

Les petites mains de son jeune amant commencèrent à parcourir tout le haut de son corps en des gestes presque frénétiques, laissant de longues marques rouges sanguinolentes par moments ; au cours desquelles l'aîné hoquetait ou soufflait brusquement. Depuis quand avait-il des ongles pareils ?

Les choses se déroulaient très vite –ou peut être n'était-ce qu'une impression ?-, et les griffures sur son torse commencèrent à le brûler, comme si elles étaient animées d'une flamme ancrée dans sa chair.

Le cadet le regarda se tordre pendant quelques instants, assis sur les hanches de son aimé avec un petit sourire en coin.

Plus l'autre se tortillait, plus le sang coulait… C'était joli, se dit-il en pinçant quelques peu la peau des cuisses, traçant ainsi des petites marques qui tourneraient bientôt au bleu… Le corps humain était emplit de couleurs toutes aussi drôles à faire ressortir les unes que les autres.

Ses mains passèrent ensuite sur l'entrejambe éveillé du plus âgé, le petit blond un peu lassé de voir le rouge tacher ses draps verts d'alvéoles.

Reita se tendit un peu à l'idée de ce que son précieux allait pouvoir subir, mais il lui était impossible d'en être autre qu'aussi légèrement grisé.

Après tout, jusque là, ce petit jeu l'avait plus échauffé qu'autre chose.

Il fut surpris de ne sentir que de lascives caresses flatter son membre.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs ravi du traitement, se dressant davantage pour se plier aux désirs du jeune homme qui décidait de le dominer.

L'aîné se détendit alors, profitant de ce moment de douceur, alors que ses mains cherchaient d'elles mêmes un point d'accroche.

Ruki qui, décidément, en avait rapidement assez de chaque chose, enfonça le sexe gonflé de son amant dans sa bouche. Le dit amant en eut presque un sursaut, mais pas causé par le brusque changement de température…

Plutôt parce qu'il se sentait entièrement prisonnier de cet antre humide dont la langue le parcourait avec vitesse et sans relâche… Parce qu'il se sentait dans sa gorge.

Taka avait reçu un coup sur la tête, ou il était aussi sado que masochiste ? Outre la douleur d'une gorge déployée, il avait tout de même des risques de s'étouffer…

Mais non, le plus petit se plaisait grandement à effectuer de longs va et vient, enserrant ses lèvres par moments sur la verge, pour toujours l'avaler encore plus. Et cela aurait pu laisser Akira monter jusqu'à l'extase, si Takanori ne lui avait pas mordu de façon assez violente, mais pas tellement dangereuse, le bout du gland.

Etrangement, il n'émit aucune plainte. Extérieure, du moins. Son esprit, lui, se battait contre quelque chose, ce qui empêchait son corps d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Quelques coups de langues supplémentaires sur son membre relâché à l'air impitoyablement frais, et le plus jeune se dévêtit aussi vite que si ses vêtements avaient été en feu.

Enfin, en l'occurrence, c'était lui qui se trouvait 'en feu'.

Même si Reita n'eut pas le temps de vérifier, qu'il avait déjà l'impression qu'on le poignardait de l'intérieur, son amant n'y étant pas passé par quatre chemins.

Une espèce de malaise, mêlée à une excitation soudaine et jouissive, firent irruption dans son corps, l'embrasant d'ardentes flammes gourmandes.

Ruki entama de rapides va-et-vient qui durèrent, et son aîné ne su dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Lorsque son amant se retirait, son sexe était brûlant en lui, mais lorsqu'il le pénétrait à nouveau, il était si froid…

Comme un pic de glace qui s'enfonçait dans ses entrailles, et que le feu qui y crépitait léchait ce pic pour qu'il en ressorte comme la gluante lave d'un volcan.

Déferlante de sensations toutes plus inexpliquées les unes que les autres, dans son corps qui lui semblait trop fragile pour tenir le coup, soudainement.

Etait-il mort, ou vivant ?

S'il vivait, où était-il ?

Qu'avait-il ?

S'il était mort, quelle en était la raison ?

Akira en était à là dans ses questions, lorsqu'une giclée de sperme glacé l'envahit de l'intérieur, lui donnant l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis des années. Son corps tremblait exagérément, n'étant plus contrôlé par aucune volonté. Il se tâtonnât lui-même, vérifiant… quoi, il n'en savait rien.

Peut être le fait qu'il était encore entier, et en vie ?

Toujours est-il qu'il fut surpris de constater que son ventre était inondé de son propre sperme, si chaud… Si chaud comparé à celui qui coulait à présent d'entre ses cuisses, alors que le petit blond avait déjà disparu dans la salle de bains annexe à sa chambre.

Quand il y repensait… Takanori n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup éjaculé.  
Jamais tout court, d'ailleurs.

Au début, Reita avait pensé que c'était de sa faute… Jusqu'à ce que ses parents l'emmènent consulter. Le spécialiste n'avait rien pu dire, si ce n'est que le jeune homme semblait avoir une sorte de blocage physique.  
Soupirant en secouant la tête, voulant s'en faire sortir tout cela, il décida de se lever pour se nettoyer un peu à son tour.

* * *

. : A Suivre :.

Han ce qu'il est mauvais ce lemon u_u  
Sûrement l'un des pires de ma vie  
Merci de votre lecture ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **Je sais, la longueur des chapitres est complètement aléatoire Et je m'en excuse.  
Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir =)  
La fin devrait se trouver d'ici deux chapitres. Comme quoi, c'est vraiment court comme fic é_è

Gneuh... Pardon pour le retard, j'avais zappé que j'attaquais le chapitre cinq.. XD

M'enfin, si personne ne râle...~

* * *

**Chapitre trois :**** Donne moi le chiffre de ton âme.**

Presque entièrement remis de ses biens étranges ébats, l'aîné avait commencé à remplir le sac cent litres que lui avait prêté son petit ami. Et comme par hasard, l'objet était vert… Mais vert foncé, c'était déjà cela.

Etant donné la capacité de contenu, il n'hésita pas à placer, parmi ses vêtements et accessoires, la sacoche de son ordinateur portable. Bon, le mal qu'il eût à zipper la fermeture n'a pas lieu d'être mentionné sur cette page.

Ou plutôt 'détaillé', du coup…

Le grand blond scratcha ensuite les deux anses ensembles, remarquant qu'un marqueur était passé par là pour y tracer, au rouge bordeaux, le nombre '222'. Le jeune homme ne se posa pas de questions, surtout en reconnaissant l'écriture caractéristiquement abrupte de sa petite tête blonde.

Attrapant la poignée du devant pour faire rouler le sac jusqu'au hall d'entrée de la maison, deux étages plus bas, il y constata un nouveau '222'. Il finit par se demander si l'autre n'avait pas une obsession pour le chiffre deux, et se mit à observer le bagage sous toutes les coutures, avant de jeter un œil rapide à la chambre, ne trouvant aucun indice.

« Que cherches tu, mon amour ? »

Le dit amour sursauta, ramenant son regard sur le lit où était assis, une jambe repliée sous lui et l'autre pendant dans le vide, son cadet, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Décidément, il devait en être au point de l'épuisement pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Suis-je donc tellement transparent ? » bouda le concerné pour briser le silence.

Non, c'était juste lui qui était fatigué…

« Ça par contre, je l'avais remarqué ! Tu t'es presque endormi pendant qu'on faisait l'amour ! »

Endormi ?! Il avait plutôt été à deux doigts de s'évanouir, oui ! … 'A deux doigts' ? Même mentalement, il n'utilisait que rarement cette expression.

Voire carrément jamais.

« C'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais entendu le dire… Et pourquoi on dit pas à trois, six, sept ou neuf doigts ? Ce sont de bien plus jolis chiffres, tu ne trouves pas ? »

En vérité, il n'attendait aucune réponse. Et, outre cette nouveauté de beauté des unités numérales, un élément troubla Akira.

« Depuis tout à l'heure… Je parle à voix haute ? »

Un large sourire d'enfant lui répondit, précédent d'une phrase saupoudrée d'un ton de reproches.

« Mais enfin, mon bébé d'innocence ! Perdrais tu… la tête ? »

A ces mots, son cou se mit à le démanger et, sans vraiment réfléchir à ses gestes, Reita se mit à tâtonner sa nuque et son crâne, avant de s'apercevoir que son amant se trouvait juste devant lui.

« T'es trop mignon, mon p'tit moignon ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de piquer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et de sortir de la pièce.

Enfin… Le grand blond pensait bien que le second était 'sortit de la pièce', étant donné que personne ne peut se volatiliser. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce nouveau surnom qui, si l'on retirait la douceur avec laquelle il était prononcé, n'était vraiment pas flatteur.

Voire carrément dégueulasse, il fallait l'avouer.

L'étudiant haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la poignée en main, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que celle-ci était devenue soudainement froide, tout comme l'air de la pièce autour de lui.

Un peu plus tard, ils furent appelés au déjeuner, et Akira se trouva ravi de revoir le sourire bienveillant de Madame Matsumoto, après son éprouvante matinée.

Certes, d'un œil extérieur, il pouvait très bien ne s'être strictement rien passé. Hors lui sentait son cœur battre à allure folle dans sa poitrine, dès qu'il était certain que des yeux –apparemment imaginaires- se posaient sur lui. Lui sentait ses poumons se resserrer, le tour de son cou et de ses poignets le tirailler… Lui entendait cette alarme que son esprit avait déclenchée depuis le matin, sans pourtant en comprendre l'origine.

Le repas, composé essentiellement de légumes verts et de viande rouge –il fallait voir pour croire l'amour que portait Takanori aux steaks saignants-, fut rapidement engloutit par le plus jeune. L'aîné, de son côté, avait peine à ne serait ce que picorer dans son assiette.

Cependant, il accueillit le dessert avec enthousiasme… Jusqu'à l'avoir sous les yeux.

Un clafoutis aux cerises, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal… à ceci près qu'il avait l'air un peu trop sucré. Non seulement Matsumoto Mère avait dû doubler les doses, mais en plus les fruits semblaient avoir laissé écouler une bonne partie de leur jus.

Résultat, l'aspect n'était pas des plus alléchants (1)… D'autant que chacune des trois personnes présentes avait trouvé des noyaux rescapés.

Six noyaux chacune.

Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en formaliser, pas vrai ?

Un rien plus tard, laissant la mère à sa vaisselle, Ruki entraîna Reita au grand salon pour une dernière séance de jeux videos avant l'internat.

Et c'était là que le petit blond réagissait comme si il avait reçu des injections d'euphorie. Ce qui devait être un sacré dopant, d'ailleurs, puisque les personnages d'Akira trouvaient tous la mort, coups sur coups ! Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où ces pauvres êtres virtuels avaient eu les extrémités tranchées ou arrachées.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait l'impression, à chaque reprise, de ressentir ces attaques… A chaque fois, sa nuque, ses poignets, ou même ses chevilles le picotaient affreusement.

Finalement, Takanori remporta la coupe de l'arène avec un fort joli score de trois-cent-trente-trois-mille-trois-cent-trente-trois points. (_ndla : 333 333 points. Je sais que ça peut finir par faire mal aux yeux, à un moment._)

..Effrayant, pour de si petites mains, n'est ce pas ?

Peu après vint l'heure du départ : Seize heure à l'horloge numérique de la console. La voix du père débarquant à peine de sa voiture retentit dans la maison, couvrant le léger gong de la pendule du living. Les deux jeunes s'empressèrent de le rejoindre pendant qu'il chargeait les bagages dans le coffre, soufflant fortement à chaque fois pour éviter de rayer la peinture de sa précieuseté à quatre roues.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombres, la route ayant été salée pour éviter les malencontreux dérapages sur les épaisses couches de neige.

A l'avant, le cadet fouillait sous son siège pour y trouver des CDs lui permettant de faire passer les deux heures de route un peu plus vite. De son point de vue, du moins. Son père surveillait le choix du coin de l'œil, reportant celui-ci sur le bitume lorsqu'un virage plus ou moins dangereux se présentait.

L'aîné, de son côté, avait le coude posé sur la déformation de la portière prévue à cet effet, observant le paysage blanc défiler. Parfois urbain, parfois rural. On passait des endroits où les hommes dépendaient des hommes, à d'autres où les hommes dépendaient des bêtes.

Et pas une fois il n'eût une impression désagréable ou une sensation d'être observé. Seulement son corps qui lui paraissait lourd, engourdit par la fatigue et la chaleur de l'intérieur du véhicule, qui contrastait grandement avec celui qu'il sentait sur son poignet, collé à la vitre.

La gare finit par montrer ses hautes constructions de verre renforcé, provoquant une excitation nouvelle chez Ruki.

Et c'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils repartaient à leur école. Tous deux y étudiaient essentiellement la culture générale qui tournait, ces temps ci, autour des mythes liés de Faust, Merlin et du Diable. Mais l'origine de leur rencontre se trouvait grâce aux relations de leurs parents.

Seulement ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Une place dans le parking souterrain, et bientôt les deux jeunes se retrouvaient dans un ascenseur, leurs lourds sacs de voyage à la main, le plus petit faisant d'inutiles signes d'adieu, tout sourire, à son paternel.

Le temps de la montée, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls, Reita se laissa tomber assis contre la paroi de l'engin, y collant sa tête en fermant les yeux.

« -Quand même… Je ne me plains pas d'avoir laissé ma sacoche de cours là bas…

-Je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport... ? » objecta le premier en ouvrant les yeux.

« Moi non plus, j'avais juste envie de te le redire. Et relève toi, on arrive. »

Le grand blond s'exécuta et, en effet, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard.

…Bizarre comme l'air de la gare était plus chaud que celui de la cabine.

* * *

. : A Suivre : .

(1) _Il faut savoir que… Il arrive, dans ces cas là, que le jus des fruits donne un aspect magnifiquement bien verdâtre au gâteau. Mais c'est parfaitement comestible et bon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas eu l'occasion de tester é_è_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre : Ecoute la chanson.**

« Voie huit ! … Dépêche toi, Rei' ! On va être en retard ! »

Cette phrase sembla faire écho sur chaque mur de la gare, pour pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond des tympans de chaque personne qui y était présente.

Plus particulièrement ceux d'Akira qui en avait frémit.

Cette candeur et cette excitation dans la voix… Un empressement qui semblait promettre, signifier quelque chose. Une chose que l'on effleure du bout des doigts, et à laquelle on s'y brûle tellement fort que l'on ramène la main vers soi. Puis on s'en éloigne, veillant à ce que personne ne nous ait remarqué dans notre excès de curiosité.

On ne touche pas, on ne devine qu'à l'instinct.

Mais cet instinct, il semblait au grand blond que seul son cadet le possédait. Et il était difficile de résister à cette attraction qu'il dégageait.

En fait… Ruki était comme une sorte de malle. Vu de cette façon, il est vrai que c'était loin d'être flatteur, seulement voilà, la petite tête blonde renfermait indubitablement un grand trésor.

Trésor composé de choses toutes aussi fascinantes qu'effrayantes.  
Il attirait, et repoussait à la fois.

Pour certains, comme Reita, l'un était plus fort que l'autre. A l'origine, c'était sa fascination qui l'avait poussé à tenter de tisser des liens plus intimes avec Takanori, alors qu'ils jouaient chacun de leur côté dans la grande maison des Matsumoto. Et plus le temps passait, plus ça s'est transformé en obsession, pour terminer en une sorte d'amour fou. … Dans le sens qu'il était emplit de folie irrationnelle, c'était l'impression qu'en avait l'aîné.

En toute honnêteté, il avait parfois la sensation d'être un agneau à la toison immaculée, gambadant avec gaieté aux côté d'un loup… non, d'un dragon dont les yeux de feu épiaient constamment ses moindres gestes innocents, sondaient ses pensées simples et pures.

Et dans ce regard là, une étincelle se tapissait sous les flammes coléreuses.

Comme un arbre qui aurait été pris au milieu du brasier, mais qui pourtant lui résistait farouchement.

… Un arbre, oui. Aux larges feuilles vertes.

Et un dragon.

Et un agneau.

Un agneau écrasé par la présence de ce dragon.

Qui pourrait le croire, à les voir courir tous deux de la sorte sur les quais bordés de trains express aux longs nez, qui leur rappelaient le bec des canards en plastique aux couleurs acidulées, ou en douce peluche, de l'enfance. Les autres voyageurs ou employés s'écartaient le plus rapidement possible en entendaient ces pas de course, rythmés par un rire enfantin et clair qui leur donnait froid dans le dos.

Pourtant, qu'y-a-t-il de plus beau que le rire joyeux d'un jeune homme à son plus bel âge ?

Les deux étudiants butèrent sur plusieurs lourdes valises, s'attirant diverses protestations du troisième âge qui pestaient contre la jeunesse insouciante.

'Faillait qu'ils se détendent, on était plus à la guerre… pensait le plus grand, quand il vit son petit ami se faire retenir par le col en s'étranglant dans sa course, par un homme d'affaires qui devait avoir dans les cinquante ans. S'en suivit une rapide joute verbale qui jouait entre deux registres de langage.

Et des timbres de voix très différents, aussi.

L'une grave et ennuyeuse, qui se voulait pourtant en colère, du pingouin en costard, et celle rendue aigue du plus jeune, fort fâché.

Finalement, elle se termina sur une action plutôt déloyale, leur permettant de poursuivre leur course.

« -Tu as de sacrées dents mon amour, c'est pas la première fois que je le dis, mais de là à le mordre à sang !

-Il m'a fait mal !! » répliqua le cadet, l'air boudeur en tirant sur son écharpe, l'autre main occupée par sa lourde valise.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bec de leur propre train se présenta à eux, et Ruki ronchonna aussitôt.

« Evidemment, on se tape encore un vieux…'

Si tant est qu'un engin datant de l'an 2000 pouvait être qualifié de vieux…

Ils mirent un certain temps à trouver leur voiture qui se situait, comme de bien entendu, vers la queue du véhicule.

L'aîné avait peur que le second ne lui fasse encore une démonstration de colère, mais il n'en fut rien.

Leurs bagages trouvèrent bientôt place dans de profondes cases de verre, et leurs fessiers dans les confortables fauteuils du compartiment. Mais celui de Reita n'y resta pas bien longtemps. Il colla son front à la vitre froide, parcourant la gare des yeux en s'amusant de l'air chaud qui soufflait sur son menton, quand ses yeux s'agrandirent autant qu'ils le purent sur le coup de la surprise.

« Ru'… » chuchota-t-il, plus sous le choc qu'à l'intention d'être discret « Le… Le mec que t'as mordu, tout à l'heure… il est bizarre… Vient voir ! »

L'interpellé soupira d'agacement, mais s'approcha tout de même, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tiens… » fit il comme s'il sortait un carnet pour y noter de quelconques informations « Une vieille pomme pourrie… Sauf qu'elle ne m'a pas l'air bien appétissante. »

« -Mais c'est trop bizarre ! On dirait qu'il se déshydrate à vue d'œil ! Même les autres gens de la gare, ils… Merde, c'est pas normal !

-Arrête de crier, mon petit bébé… Viens t'asseoir. On s'en fout de ce vieux…

-……. Je ne crie pas.»

Le grand blond obéit, et le sifflet annonçant le départ retentit dans le bâtiment, comme s'il avait suivit son mouvement.

Le train se mit en marche, sa vitesse augmentant de façon assez impressionnante et, quelques cinq minutes après le départ, le voilà qui parcourait les plaines urbaines nippones. Plaines où les grattes ciels prenaient la place des arbres, les publicités passées sur écrans géants, accompagnées du bruit de la foule et des klaxons furieux rendaient mal le fond du gazouillis des oiseaux. Des chiens maigres et errants en guise de cerfs ou d'écureuils, suivant leur taille. Les détritus dans les caniveaux gorgés d'eau de pluie grisâtre faisaient office de joyeuses créatures palmées sur une petite rivière silencieuse…

Il fallait aimer, quoi.

Et puis, d'un autre côté… Plus la nuit prenait possession du ciel, plus la ville était belle.

Elle pouvait ainsi cacher sa laideur aux yeux des hommes, et leur déployer ses magnifiques lumières colorées que l'on apercevait à des kilomètres à la ronde, lorsque celle-ci était plate.

Mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'une plaine…

Takanori se leva soudainement, sortant son aîné de ses pensées, et de sa contemplation du paysage qui défilait.

Ou du moins, qui trouvait le temps de défiler.

Le petit blond alluma l'une des petites lampes du compartiment, avant d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur le couloir, tout aussi sombre que leur petit espace auparavant. Il se tourna légèrement vers son amant, qui crut un instant voir passer une petite lueur verte dans les yeux farceurs du plus jeune.

Mais non, ce n'avait été qu'une illusion. Après tout, la lumière artificielle en créait de biens étranges à toute heure.

Surtout à celles-ci… Dingue ce que la nuit tombait vite, en hiver…

« Je vais aux toilettes… Tu gardes mes affaires, bien sûr ? »

L'autre acquiesça en souriant, l'évidence étant déjà prononcée, et Ruki disparu de la cabine.

Aussi vite… ?

Avalé par l'obscurité aurait été plus exact… La lumière émise par la petite lampe lui semblait s'arrêter net au pas de la porte coulissante.

Puis, cessant de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment du truc pas rationnel alors lui l'est et que ça change rien, c'est un pourquoi de chose truc… il se renfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux, une impression que le temps s'arrêtait le saisissant par ce geste.

Néanmoins, il fut dans l'incapacité de soulever à nouveau ses paupières.

Sans doute s'était-il rapidement endormi…

Et sans doute aurait-il continué à dormir, sombrant dans les limbes du sommeil pour aller chatouiller la mort du bout des doigts, si la sonnerie d'un portable n'avait pas heurté le mur de ses tympans.

Ses prunelles se dévoilèrent d'elles mêmes et, tandis que la célèbre « _Lettre à Elise _» se faisait entendre, elles demeurèrent incapables de décrocher de ce petit appareil ouvert dont l'écran clignotait, oscillant régulièrement entre le vert et le rouge.

* * *

. : A Suivre : .


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Désolée du retard uwu Mais j'ai vraiment bloqué sur la fin XD  
D'ailleurs... ça y est, elle est écrite, et tout... Mais je vais la poster en deux fois. J'aimerais d'abord avoir vos réactions sur ce qui va se passer là, puis je posterai les quelques lignes de la 'toute fin' d'ici un ou deux jours.  
Bonne lecture ^w^

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Écoute moi.**

Décrocher ?

Laisser sonner… ?

Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le téléphone continuait de faire résonner sa douce mélodie qui semblait se transformer en torture nouvelle.

Certainement réglé pour agir de la sorte, le volume de la sonnerie augmentait au fur et à mesure que les rails défilaient sous les roues de métal du train.

Ces notes qui, petit à petit, commencèrent à se faufiler toujours plus loin dans ses tympans, pour ensuite pénétrer dans son crâne et y entamer une danse sauvage, se répercutant contre les moindres recoins de sa tête. L'impression de ne plus rien entendre d'autre angoissait Akira, qui se sentait peu à peu possédé par cette résonance.

La fatigue, certainement. Mais en attendant, le phénomène était bien douloureux…

Il se leva finalement de son siège et attrapa le téléphone isolé avec précipitation. Vite, il fallait le faire taire ! Il s'agissait d'un appel, mais la personne, qui faisait preuve d'une grande patience, s'était mise en inconnu. Reita ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et, plus par habitude de politesse qu'autre chose, il décrocha et plaqua le mobile à son oreille.

« Oui, Suzuki Akira. »

Et rien.

« …Allô ? » tenta-t-il devant le silence dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur, avant de vérifier qu'il avait bien pressé la touche verte, et pas la seconde.

Si, il était bien en ligne, pourtant.

Un son l'amena à reprendre la… 'conversation'.

Seulement, il n'y avait toujours rien. Son imagination ?

« Takanori ne va pas tarder à revenir… Je suis un ami… vous m'entendez ? »

Rien, rien, rien… !

Qui a dit que le silence était reposant ? Ici, il lui semblait plus stressant qu'autre chose.

Le jeune homme allait raccrocher lorsqu'il distingua un bruit caractéristique… Une simple respiration. Plutôt profonde, d'ailleurs. Mais pas tellement lente.

Il se mit alors à se demander qui pouvait bien appeler Ruki à cette heure ci, et qui serait susceptible de lui faire une blague.

…

Ou pas une blague ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils avaient tous deux un très bon ami qui avait pour habitude d'aller courir assez tard le soir, et tôt dans la matinée, pour expulser sa tension. Ce devait certainement être lui… d'autant que le concerné faisait parfois de l'asthme, ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'il termine de reprendre son souffle avant de se décider à parler.

« Takeshima, c'est toi… ? »

Un arrêt dans la respiration, et elle repartait. Un peu plus forte, cette fois ci.

« Il me semblait bien… ça ne va pas ? Il y a un problème ? »

Question idiote, certes, mais toujours bonne à poser.

La seconde d'après, Reita crut entendre une longue expiration derrière lui. Et dans la vitre en face de laquelle il s'était retourné apparaissaient deux points verts qui brillaient de façon inquiétante. Il se retourna alors vivement, mais n'en ressentit qu'une grande angoisse, puisqu'il ne vit rien.

Puis, il n'y avait rien dans la vitre non plus.

E manque de sommeil ne lui allait décidément pas bien… Depuis le matin, il devenait complètement paranoïaque, même s'il refusait de s'avouer qu'il avait été parcouru de frissons de peur à plusieurs reprises.

Le souffle à l'autre bout du téléphone se fit plus lourd et rapide, précédant un léger gémissement dont la nature n'était pas identifiable. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Il n'empêche qu'Akira s'en inquiéta…

« Kouyou ? Hey ! Tu pourrais répondre… Tu commences à me foutre les boules, là… Et y'a pas que ça, pour être honnête… » termina-t-il en murmurant, tandis que le téléphone glissait lentement d'entre ses doigts, pour aller s'échouer sur le sol.

Décidément, cette vitre devait cacher des petites lumières. Et il entendait encore cette respiration au travers du mobile, tellement pesante, et bientôt coupée par une voix plaintive, qui n'était pas la sienne. Pourtant, il la connaissait. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'interlocuteur…

« Rei', tu es comme moi. Toi aussi, tu as vu le Diable. »

Le blond ne comprit pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir, ni pourquoi il lui sortait une telle phrase alors qu'il tentait de le faire parler depuis plusieurs minutes. Il reprit donc en main l'appareil, et parla d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« De quoi tu parles… ? »

Etrangement, bien que ça lui paraissait complètement risible comme situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose.

De lointains sanglots lui répondirent, la voix du châtain devenant de plus en plus aigue.

« -Tu réagis trop tard…

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce-

-…Trop tard. »

Puis la sonorité répétitive d'une conversation coupée se laissa entendre. Uruha avait raccroché. Apparemment, il n'était vraiment pas bien… Tout retourné, voire complètement terrorisé. Le jeune homme devait-il rappeler son ami, ou réfléchir aux paroles qui lui avaient été transmises ?

…

Rappeler Takeshima, c'était plus urgent que quoique ce soit d'autres, surtout à propos de pareilles foutaises.

Alors qu'il cherchait le numéro dans le répertoire de son petit-ami, la voix de celui-ci le fit violemment sursauter. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à craindre ou à se reprocher, pas vrai ? Seulement, la phrase n'était pas non plus des plus apaisantes.

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre à la légère les conseils des amis mon bébé d'innocence, tu sais… »

Reita se retourna vers le plus petit avec lenteur, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement brusque. Son corps lui paraissait l'en empêcher de lui-même.

Il haussa ensuite les épaules, quoiqu'un peu sur les nerfs, mais tenta de faire figure décontractée.

« -Bah ! Il me parlait d'un truc à propos du Diable… J'ai rien pigé, et je m'en fous un peu, en fait.

-Oh ! Le Diable ? Vraiment… ? » l'interrogea son cadet, la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire léger imprimée sur une moue faussement surprise.

Le petit blond s'approcha du plus grand et le prit dans ses bras. Akira grimaça quelques peu sous la pression exercée, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

En fait il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à bouger.

« Dis mon amour, que ferais-tu si tu rencontrais le Diable ? »

Le dit amour s'étonna de la question aussi inattendue que nouvelle, et réfléchis un instant avant de sourire au garçon qui avait le visage caché contre l'un de ses bras. Bras qui étaient plutôt prisonniers de ceux du plus jeune, par ailleurs.

« Bien que j'ai déjà rencontré un Ange, je ne crois pas au Diable, donc je ne peux pas te dire... »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se risquait à l'appeler –même indirectement- de cette façon, depuis qu'il avait subit une effrayante crise de colère de la part de son amant.

Ceci dit, il avait eu le malheur d'ajouter 'petit', devant. Peut être était ce pour cela… Ruki était si susceptible à ce propos ! Mais quoiqu'il en soit… Il ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude, puisque personne ne le faisait, dans son entourage.

« Bon, hé bien je te pose la question autrement : et si tu rencontrais Lucifer ? »

Ah oui… Pas idiot.

Sauf qu'il savait que, pour Takanori, un Ange déchu n'en était plus un. Il tenait au fait qu'on devait alors le considérer comme une nouvelle entité, assez puissante pour survivre sans l'assistance de Dieu. Pour Reita, qui n'y croyait en rien, c'était assez difficile d'entretenir des discussions à ce sujet.

« Hm… Je pense que je commencerais par vérifier que tu es bien à l'abri. »

Il valait mieux y aller à tâtons, plutôt que de donner une réponse claire et nette, puisqu'il ne savait pas où son cadet voulait en venir.

Cadet que la réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire.

«- J'aurais certainement pas besoin de toi pour ça !

-Je le ferais quand même… » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Ruki lui sembla piqué au vif, et un murmure frappa contre chaque paroi de sa tête.

_Trop tard…_

La seconde d'après, il eut une sorte de blocage. Cette impression que quelque chose cloche, mais qu'on ne parvient pas à comprendre quoi. Ce ne fut qu'une succession de bruits sinistres qui le sortirent de ce court instant de perplexité.

Des bruits de succion, de craquements, de déchiquetage… D'un liquide qui s'écoule sur le sol sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Puis la vue de son propre bras qui se faisait broyé par les petites dents acérés de son propre… petit-ami.

« Ta…Taka ? »

Il rêvait, sans nul doute. Sinon, il aurait certainement bien plus mal que cela, et puis… Cette impression de brûlure était-elle vraiment naturelle ?  
Le plus petit ne répondit rien, se contentant de relever un regard d'un vert éclatant sur son aîné, avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Et lui se laissait faire.

Il suffisait d'attendre de se réveiller, non ?

Même s'il ne tarda pas à hurler d'une souffrance nouvelle, lorsqu'il vit quelques uns de ses nerfs se faire étirer, puis claquer entre les doigts de Ruki. Ceux là qui s'amusaient à aller farfouiller dans la chair d'un rouge magnifiquement sanglant, tout en retirant parfois de longs lambeaux de peau grâce à ses ongles.

C'était drôle, un muscle qui se contractait quand on appuyait dessus.

Sauf qu'à un moment, ça finissait par éclater sous la trop grande pression… Heureusement que les équipes de nettoyage avaient des moyens modernes !

Finalement, se lassant rapidement de son petit jeu, Takanori attrapa l'épaule de son amant avec sérieux, avant d'arracher ce qu'il restait du bras. Puis il s'approcha de la nouvelle plaie envahit par un flot d'hémoglobine, couvrant le hurlement d'Akira par un simple susurrement :

« T'es trop mignon… Mon p'tit moignon. »

Cette phrase aurait pu marquer la fin, mais elle n'ouvrait la voie qu'au commencement.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Hé bien... je déclare cette fic comme terminée é_è  
La fin est très courte.  
Bonne lecture nwn  


* * *

**Chapitre six : Réveille toi, regarde, contemple...**

Pouvoir s'échapper d'un monde effrayant pour atterrir dans un autre, nombre de personnes rêveraient d'en être capable.

Lui venait de le faire.

A ceci près qu'il s'échappait du rêve pour revenir à la réalité. En sueur, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, l'impression de brûler et d'avoir froid à la fois… Akira comprenait seulement à quel point il était désagréable de ressentir la peur véritable.

La trahison, aussi… Dans ce songe, Ruki l'avait mené par le bout du nez, pour finalement s'amuser avec lui comme l'aurait fait le chat avec sa souris.

…Un dragon ferait-il courir un agneau pour ressentir plus d'extase en l'écrasant de son gigantesque pied ? Cette question passa dans sa tête quelques secondes, avant d'en être chassée aussi sec.

Un mouvement à ses côtés le fit sursauter entre les draps, et il se redressa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux rendus humides par les sueurs froides. Puis il posa un regard attendrit sur la petite touffe de cheveux blond qui dépassait du drap, alors que le corps qui la prolongeait y était recroquevillé.

Il se rallongea alors, se rapprochant du plus jeune, avant de passer un bras autour de lui, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

« Je suis déjà réveillé… » chuchota une voix quelques peu endormie.

« -Désolé…

-Y'a pas de quoi t'excuser, je l'étais avant toi… » répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement, tandis qu'il se retournait contre son aîné.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Takanori avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Reita, fronçant par moment les sourcils.

« Ton cœur bat très vite… Tu as fais un cauchemar ? »

Le second se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, avant de se rendre compte que cette impression de paralysie le tenaillait à nouveau.

Il baissa le regard sur son cadet, angoissé à l'idée d'être encore en plein cauchemar.

Et sans doute était-ce le cas.

« Savais-tu que lorsque Lucifer a choisit une proie, il ne la lâche plus, mon amour ? »

Non, il l'ignorait.

Tout comme il ignorait ce bien étrange phénomène qui amenait les yeux de Ruki à briller de cette façon…

Comme un rubis incandescent au milieu d'un océan d'émeraudes…

OooOooO

La vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, après tout… Donc comment savoir si un rêve ou un cauchemar n'est pas tout simplement une nuit blanche ? Si le Diable a décidé de jouer, il se peut que votre environnement tourne en sa couleur. Vos nuits seraient alors plus teintées de feuille de printemps et de sang que d'une autre peinture…

* * *

. : Fin : .


End file.
